This is the Beginning?
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Hikaru let go of me, grabbing one of my hands instead, before falling back on our bed. "So, this is our beginning?" I fell back to lay beside him. "Yes, it seems that way," I laughed. My verison of how twincest begins. Hikaru/Kaoru. One-shot


_**This is the Beginning?**_

Observing. That was all I found myself doing these days. Observing Hikaru, mainly. Sometimes I'd watch the others, maybe even the girls, but all I did was observe.

Ever since Suoh had made us join his stupid Host Club, all I did was watch. Hikaru was the one who tried. He tried to make it fun, for my sake. Hika would talk to the fan girls in our class, or even make friends with some of the guys. Either way he was trying.

My brother laughed more, I noticed. He laughed at jokes, and smiled at people. It was nice, seeing Hikaru happy. The only problem was those smiles were not aimed at me anymore. I did not like that one bit. It made me feel strange. Left a bile taste in the back of my throat, and anger twisting my stomach.

"Just try talking to the girls in your class," Kyouya had said.

"Why should we?" Hikaru snorted.

"Yeah," I was quick to agree. That was when my twin and I were still closed in. When he and I were the only ones in our small world.

Kyouya, who had quickly gained the nick name "demon lord", gave a smirk. "It is better for business."

That's why I liked to believe Hikaru opened up, letting other people into our small world. He did it to get Kyouya off our case. I kept telling myself that, even though I, myself, had a hard time believe the truth in it. The truth was, Hikaru just didn't need me as much anymore. He needed more friends, more of _'them'_.

I dropped my head to our desk, sighing in despair. Slowly, but surely, Hikaru was joining them, leaving me all alone in our closed in world.

"Kao." I poked an eye out at hearing his voice. "Come on, it is time to head home."

Hikaru didn't question my mood as we made our way to the car. I rested my head again the cool glass, letting my eyes closed. It was one of the few days we didn't have Hosting activities. One of the days I used to look forward to, until my twin slowly pulled away from me.

I could feel Hikaru's eyes on me, ones so identical to my own that they were easily mistaken for mine. I didn't look back, though. No, if I looked into his amber eyes and he asked what was wrong I wouldn't be able to lie. Lying to my brother was an impossible task. He could always tell, if I ever tried, or I would crack first and spill my guts. So, I simply didn't look at him.

"Kao," he whispered.

Without looking away from the window in front of me, I answered, "Yes?"

My brother didn't say anything after that. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. Hikaru was shaking his head, looking out his own window. I couldn't help but feel horrible, now. I was pushing him away. If I let him back in, though, I was afraid of what these feelings would mean.

"Alright, Kao, what's going on?"

I looked up from the book I was reading. We had just finished supper and were in our room now. Hikaru sat on my bed in front of me. His eyes were full of concern and worry.

It made my stomach twist in an odd way to see him like that.

"What do you mean?" I closed my book, setting it on the bedside table.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "Kaoru, don't do this. Sometime is wrong with you. Why can't you tell me what it is?" He moved closer, as if to try and detect any lie I would say.

A nervous laugh fell out of my lips before my brain had the chance to stop it. "Nothing is wrong Hikaru," I smiled, hoping to convince him.

My brother raise an eyebrow, obviously not seeing I didn't want to speak about it. "Why are you doing this?" I opened my mouth, but Hikaru didn't let me speak. "You are pushing me away, and I don't understand why." He reached out and took my hands. "Why are you doing this Kao?"

I bit my bottom lip, trying to think of what to say. "You, you want it." I looked down at our joined hands, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Hika, you seem so happy, when you are around _'them'_ you laugh and smile more." I looked up into amber eyes so much like my own. They made my stomach twist more, seeing the confusion and hurt in them. The hurt that I caused, "You smile more than you do around me. I'm letting you go because you don't need me anymore." I tried to smile, I really did. It came across as forced, though.

Hikaru's face went blank for a moment, all emotion falling out of it. Then, he let go of my hands and pulled me into a hug. "Kao," Hikaru's voice was strained as his arms tightened around me. "Kaoru, I don't want to lose you. Don't let me go, please."

I had to force my arms not to hug him back. "Hikaru," my stomach continued to twist and turn. All these emotions, these feelings, I couldn't understand them, couldn't stop them

My brother pulled back some, so he could look in my face. "No, do not start this Kaoru. You are my brother, my best friend, that will never change. Talking to those girls in our class, I'm just trying to get Kyouya off your back. I know you don't like when Demon Lord messes with you." Hikaru chuckled. "It is still you and me Kao. Only you and me."

"Hika." My arms wrapped around him, my head fitting into the cock of his neck. "I thought you—I didn't know what I thought."

"It's alright," Hikaru ran his hands through my hair. "It was always you and me Kaoru," he kiss my forehead. "I love you."

I froze. My face heated up and my stomach twisted this way and that. "I love you too." It made sense to me now, as the words spilled out my mouth. I pulled back, looking my twin in the eyes. "I love you Hikaru."

My brother smiled. "I love you too, I mean it." Hesitantly, Hikaru leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. It felt awkward and strange. It made my stomach twist more, made my arms tingle. It was a good feeling. Hikaru pulled back, his face as red as mine.

"I know," I smiled. "I get it now."

Hikaru nodded. He let go of me, grabbing one of my hands instead, before falling back on our bed. "So, this is our beginning?"

I fell back to lay beside him. "Yes, it seems that way," I laughed. "Seems that way."

* * *

**I did this lovely Twincet story for a contest on DeviantART in which one person wrote a fanfiction and one artist made a picture for it. Here is the link to the just as lovely and amazing picture my partner made for this story.**

******h-t-t-p : / / c-h-i-l-d-o-f-t-h-e-b-l-a-n-k-p-a-g-e . d-e-v-i-a-n-t-a-r-t . c-o-m / favorites / # / d5awkkh**

**Just take out the spaces and hyphens :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
